The specification relates to a data load supervisor for an automotive system.
An automotive system may include a vehicle. Vehicles increasingly include vehicle control systems. For example, a vehicle may be an autonomous vehicle or include an Advanced Driver Assistance System (herein an “ADAS system”).
More and more functions for autonomous driving or ADAS systems will be deployed in vehicles in the future. These functions will generate large amounts of computation and communication data loads for automotive components.
The data loads resulting from the functions for automotive control systems may be dynamic. For example, these data loads may increase or decrease depending on different variables. Examples of variables that cause dynamic data loads may include one or more of the following: variable lighting conditions (e.g., daytime versus nighttime, clouds that block light, buildings that block light, trees that block lights, etc.); variable vehicle speed; variable roadway surface friction; variable traffic volume; and unpredictable driving behavior of other vehicles or other variable traffic conditions.
As a result of these large or dynamic data loads, it may be difficult for automotive systems to handle functions for vehicle control systems. This difficulty may result in serious safety or security concerns.